1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan frame, in particular to a fan frame having at least one LED socket for mounting a light emitting diode (LED), wherein when the LED emits light onto a surface of a blade assembly of a rotating fan, the blade assembly reflects the light with a sparkling effect. There is no sparkling light effect when the blade assembly does not rotate, and it reminds users that the fan may be not functioning.
2. The Prior Arts
A fan frame is embodied with a blade assembly and a motor therein which can generate airflow to dissipate the heat of electronic products, such as computers. Therefore, inspecting whether the installed fan of an electronic product is properly working has gradually become important. The inspection method includes visual inspection, physical feeling of airflow, and monitoring power indicator and fan rotation indicator. However, the methods of visual inspection and feeling airflow physically are not suitable for the fan installed deep inside electronic products or mounted in high, far or inner positions. Furthermore, although the methods of power indicator and fan rotation indicator are not affected by the position of fan, the working status of the fan cannot be accurately observed if the power indicator and the fan rotation indicator are normal but the fan is failed or short-circuited.
To improve the disadvantages of the above-mentioned inspection methods for fan working status, a conventional fan frame 100, which is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, has a hole 101 formed on a side of the fan frame 100 for inserting a light emitting diode (LED) 102. The pin wires 103 in a rear end of the LED are connected to a lead wire 105 and then bended and embedded in a guiding slot 104 on an upper side of the fan frame 100. When the fan is started, the LED 102 emits light onto a surface of the rotating blade assembly 106, and the blade assembly 106 reflects the light with a sparkling effect, which shows the fan operates normally. Once the blade assembly 106 stops, the sparking effect will immediately stop. Although the conventional fan structure can indeed improve the shortcoming of not being able to immediately inspect the fan's failure when the power indicator and the fan rotation indicator operate normally, the conventional fan frame 100 still has the following shortcomings:
(1) Since the LED 102 cannot be securely fixed in the hole 101, it needs an adhesive to securely hold tight the LED 102 into the hole 101. Hence, its assembling time, as well as the manufacturing cost are increased; and
(2) When the LED 102 malfunctions, the entire fan frame 100 has to be replaced with a new one, since the LED 102 cannot be easily taken out for replacement, and it is not a cost-effective measure.
To overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, it is necessary to provide a fan frame that is able to allow a malfunctioned LED to be replaced with a new one.